Mello
by xImperfectPerfectionistx
Summary: Near became L's successor, leaving Mello in a fit of inferiority complex induced rage. Of which he came out out with only one conclusion; If he kills Near, he'll be next in line.  MxM, Past MxN, MxFreakingEverybody. Reviews welcome. Gore. :L


**Gaaaaah, a new story I'll never finish. D; **

**But yeah, FULL SUMMARY AHEAD OMG: **

**Near became L's successor, leaving Mello in a fit of inferiority complex induced rage. Of which he came out out with only one conclusion; If he kills Near, he'll be next in line. **

**But how? **

**Now, there's been a rash of careless killings, clues all relating to the warped memories of Mello's life at Whammys. He works his way through civilians, eventually coming down to the top five at Whammy's. **

**Will he get Near? Or will insanity get him first [Loljk it already did] **

**Past MxN (eugh), Some MxOC, just pairings thrown in everywhere, and definitely MxM. :33 Gore, Possible Lemons, swears, you know. ;3 **

* * *

><p>Seven years, seven years today, seven years since Mello stormed out of Whammy's in little less than then a long sleeved shirt, brushing my fingertips, and a pair of jeans that that the kid sharing his room left behind.<p>

Seven years and something, something days since L was killed.

Seven years today since Near took his place.

Mello shed his clothes, leaping into the shower, and scrubbing fiercely. There was no time to waste, he had to be out. Today. He paused for a moment, hair sticking down to his head, in his eyes in wet strips, staring at the tiled wall of this unfamiliar bathroom. Mello stood naked in her bathroom window, steamed up so bad he could barely see his own grin. 'For if I was to die tonight', he wrote in slow messy writing, 'may lord guide me to the light..'  
>Then he exited the bathroom, clothes pressed uncomfortably against his wet skin, walked past the girl slumped by the sofa, television flickering, paints scattering the floor of an artists studio, and out into the night.<p>

He wondered who would find her first.

Whoever it was, they weren't going to enjoy the experience.

His slender fingers played with the cuff of his white pyjama bottoms. Near watched the board intently, staring at the little black and white pieces before picking it up -chess pieces undisturbed on top - and throwing it at one of the glass dividers, separating his work area from everyone else's. It made a satisfactory crash noise, causing Near to smile minimally and turn back round to scour the news channels.

"Girl missing from Broo-"  
>No.<br>"URGENT NEWS BRE-"  
>No.<br>"Artist found dead in apartment, foul play suspected,"  
>Wait what?<p>

Near leant close into that screen, watching the news camera centre in on the apartment block and zoom in onto the floor the girl was said to live in.

"Experienced and well loved artist, Linda Barnes, was found dead in her apartment early this morning"

Near recoiled from the screen, Linda.

It cannot be that Linda.

_"I'm Linda, who're you?"  
>"Near." he whispered, eyes darting up to inspect her face; long brown hair, tied up, a smirk, one eyebrow raised, a face.<br>"I thought so," she said, sitting next to him on the floor, "I drew you" she said, smirk turning to grin as she produced q piece of paper from her jean pocket and presenting it to Near. He didn't unfold it, he just placed it on the floor and said "I'll look at it later,"  
>"oh, okay," her smile was now forced, her annoying voice battering Near's eardrums and giving him a headache.<br>He simply ignored her when she tried to talk again. Eventually, she left, throwing a "rude Prick" remark behind her back, _

_"Annoying bitch," he whispered, smiling._

* * *

><p>Near came back to reality, watching the screen as an officer explained that they believed this was another in a rash of trademark killings all across the city.<p>

Then they flashed a picture of the dead girl. Near paused it, leaning in again to inspect her face; same brown eyes, curly hair, her face slightly Elfen and pointed, smirk, raised eyebrow. He brought a hand up and touched her face lightly.

It was clearly Linda.

Near stood up slowly, joints clicking, and turned all the televisions off, sending the room into near darkness. He turned to leave, standing on a piece of scattered Lego, and exited the room, off to find someone. He wanted in on this.

Mello wandered the store, he was shaking. Mello had watched the news this morning, seen his handiwork, and he was shaking simply from sheer excitement. It was likely to catch Near's attention; he always did have a soft spot for Linda.  
>If he came into the investigation, all the better.<p>

All the more fun.

Let Cat and Mouse begin!

* * *

><p><strong>So good, bad? Idk, review with some Crit or something gah. Danke xx<strong>


End file.
